1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the field of WLAN-WWAN (wireless local area network-wireless wide area network) interworking. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are related to the initiation, distribution, and provisioning of user certificates in converged WLAN-WWAN interworking.
2. Description
Currently, there are various types of wireless networks that are useful for different types of environments. For example, there are wireless wide-area networks (WWANs) and wireless local-area networks (WLANs). WWAN networks may be used for cellular communications, such as, but not limited to, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Example WWAN networks include, but are not limited to, mobile networks such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Third Generation (3G) of Mobile Communications Technology, and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). WLAN networks may be used on computers, such as, but not limited to, laptops, notebooks, workstations, etc. Example WLAN networks include, but are not limited to, 802.11, 802.16, etc.
There are also wireless local links, such as, for example, Bluetooth and Infrared Data Association (IrDA). Such wireless local links allow mobile devices (also referred to as mobile terminals) to communicate with personal computers (PCs) such as laptops, notebooks, workstations, etc.
Today, wireless operators, such as, for example, T-Mobile, AT&T Wireless, and Verizon Wireless, which have historically provided cellular type services via WWAN networks, are now beginning to offer WLAN type services as well. By offering both WWAN and WLAN services, these operators are striving to achieve what is called converged network operations, where WWAN-WLAN services are converged. In converged networks, subscribers may want to use the same authentication data or same credentials for all services offered (e.g., WWAN and WLAN services). Unfortunately, today's certificate provisioning technologies are either WWAN specific (e.g., GSM 03.48, WPKI (Wireless Application Protocol Public Key Infrastructure)) or WLAN specific (e.g., PKI (Public Key Infrastructure)). At present, there is no integrated and seamless way to generate and provision a common user-certificate in a combined and converged WWAN-WLAN network, so that the certificate may be used for both WLAN and WWAN authentication and access.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that allows certificate provisioning for users in a seamless manner so that the users can authenticate themselves and access services on each type of network in a combined and converged interworking network using a single credential.